Camping
by Lorcan-Grace
Summary: Lorcan and Grace are camping, but something happens and they are getting stalked. Rated T just in case. Grace/Lorcan fanfic
1. Camping

**Authors note: My second fanfic. Sorry if my english is bad.**

**Disclaimer. i do not own Vampirates (names,characters etc.)**

It was a sunny day at the Nocturne. Grace was together with Lorcan in his cabin. Lorcan couldn't sleep so he and Grace was just sitting there, talking to each other and laughing. Grace asked him:

"Have you ever been camping?" She didn't know why she was asking that question, but she just had to ask.

"No, but I wants to camp some day," he said with a smile on his face. Grace got a thoughtfully expression on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Lorcan asked.

"Well," she began. Grace took a deep breath and continued "I was thinking that you and I could camp some day." Lorcan smiled again, and this time bigger than before.

"That sounds good," he said.

"But when?" Grace said. They both thought for a moment. Then Lorcan said:

"How about Monday next week?" he said. "Then we could camp almost the whole week."

Grace nodded and then said: "That would be nice, but we must ask the captain." He nodded. Because it was day, only Grace went out to ask. Lorcan sat on his bed, waiting for Grace to come back and tell him what the captain had decided. After a while Grace opened the door and entered the room with a big smile on her face.

"What did he say?" Lorcan asked.

"Captain said yes," she answered. "He said that we could borrow his tent, but he doesn't have any sleeping bags."

"We could sleep on our mattresses," Lorcan said. Grace nodded and yawned.

"Now I'm feeling tired," she said. "I'm going back to my cabin and try to get some sleep."

After she'd left, Lorcan fell asleep almost immediately. He already longed for Monday to come.


	2. Fire and a beautiful Hotel

Lorcan and Grace was lying next to each other in the tent. It was light outside now. They had put up the tent quickly and it was almost morning when they were done. Now they were both sleeping.

When Lorcan woke up, Grace was still sleeping. It was dark outside so he went out. Soon Grace also waked up. After she had eaten breakfast they went down to the lake for swimming. It was cold in the water so they stopped swimming soon. They changed clothes and walked back to the camp. When they were walking, Lorcan felt that something was wrong. He told Grace to stay and ran ahead to the tent. Suddenly grace heard him scream:

"Grace!"

She started to run. As soon as she saw the tent Grace stopped. She gasped. The tent had burned down and left was only ashes. She walked slowly towards Lorcan and screamed:

"All our stuffs were in there!"

Lorcan looked at her.

"I know," he said silently. "I'm going to check if we can save some of our stuffs." He walked towards the ashes. After a while he came back, shaking his head.

"Sorry everything is gone," Lorcan said.

"What are we going to do now?" Grace asked with concern in her voice. Lorcan thought for a moment then he said:

"Maybe we could go to the nearest city and sleep on a hotel."

"That sounds good but where is the nearest city?"

"I think it is a few minutes away from here," Lorcan said. Grace nodded. They started to walk.

When grace and Lorcan came to the city, they started to search for a hotel. They found a beautiful little hotel called 'The Mermaid'. There was only one room left, but the room had two beds. Grace sat down on her bed.

"We need to buy new clothes, "she said. Lorcan nodded.

"But first I think we need some sleep," he said and lay his head down at his pillow. Grace did the same thing and soon she fell asleep.


	3. Shopping and I think I'm drunk

**Authors note: As you see, chapter 3 is up now. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampirates.**

Lorcan and Grace stood in one of the stores in the city. It was dark outside. They had not found anything that they wanted yet.

"What do you think about this?" Grace said and held up a dress. Lorcan looked at it and nodded.

"It's beautiful," he said. They didn't found anything else so they paid for the dress and went out of the store. Grace blushed as she saw a shop for women's underwear.

"I don't have any underwear so I need to go in there," she said. Now she was blushing even more.

"Okay, I wait here." Lorcan said. After a few minutes Grace was done. They went to another store and when they came out Lorcan asked:

"Are we finished with shopping now?"

"Yes we are, and I'm really hungry." Grace answered.

"Let's go back to the hotel then." Lorcan said.

When they were back at the hotel, they headed towards the restaurant. It was lots of people there. They sat down at one of the tables and a waiter came.

"What would you like to order?" he asked.

"I would like to order a chicken salad," Grace said.

"And you young man?" the waiter asked Lorcan.

"I'm not hungry." Lorcan said. The waiter nodded and then walked away.

"This hotel is really beautiful." Grace said. Lorcan opened his mouth to reply but closed it again. Then he opened it again and said:

"Yes it is. I can't remember if I've ever been on a hotel this beautiful before."

Grace smiled. Suddenly she heard a voice next to her that said:

"Your order," It was the waiter. "You didn't order anything to drink, so I got you some wine," he said. The waiter gave Grace and Lorcan a glass of wine.

"Thank you," they both said. The waiter just smiled and walked to another table.

"I have never tasted wine before," Grace said. "Does it taste good?"

"Well…" Lorcan said. "It's a lot of years since I drank wine the last time, but it tastes pretty good I think. "

Grace took a sip.

"I think I like wine," She said and smiled. After a few minutes Grace's glass was empty. Then she noticed that Lorcan not had drunk anything.

"Can I take your glass of wine?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said and gave her his glass.

After a while Grace looked at Lorcan and said:

"I think I drank too much. I feel a little bit dizzy," she said.

"Let's go to our room then," Lorcan said. He helped her back to the room and laid Grace on her bed. He sat down on his own bed and watched over her just in case that she would start to throw up. And that was exactly what who happened after an hour. He helped her to the toilet.

"I'm so stupid," Grace said.

"Why are you stupid?" Lorcan asked.

"Because I drank too much, and because of that I'm now keeping you up when you should sleep instead!"

"Grace it's not your fault. I should have told you to stop drinking."

"But you couldn't have known what my drinking limits were." Grace said and started to throw up again. When she was finished, they both went back to their beds again and immediately fell asleep.


	4. A new hotel

The next day (night) Grace had a headache. Her head stopped aching after a few hours but she still felt tired. She and Lorcan went down to the restaurant to eat. They got the same table as before. The same waiter came as yesterday. He smiled at them and said:

"What would you like to order?" Grace looked at the menu.

"I think I would like to order some pancakes," she said. The waiter smiled once again and asked:

"And you sir?"

"I'm not hungry," Lorcan answered. The waiter looked surprised, and then he walked away. Lorcan looked worried.

"He must be suspicious. I would get suspicious if two people come in here everyday while they're here at the hotel, and only one of them is eating," he said and frowned.

"You're right. Think if he finds out what you are! What shall we do?" Grace asked him.

"We leave the hotel as soon as you have eaten up your pancakes," Lorcan said. Grace just nodded and took a bite of her last pancake. After she was finished Lorcan and Grace hurried up to their room. It took them only a few minutes to pack their belongings. Now they were standing on the street. Grace turned around and looked through the hotel restaurant window. She saw the waiter, and he saw her. She turned away from the window.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked. Lorcan thought for a moment then he responded:

"I think we should check in on another hotel."

"That sounds good," Grace said.

They found a hotel called 'The Red Boat'. Grace and Lorcan understood why. The hotel was build like a boat. And it was red, red as blood. They checked in. This time they got separate rooms. Their rooms were not big, but not small either. To the left there was a door who leads to the bathroom that Grace and Lorcan shared. Grace quickly packed up her stuffs and then went to Lorcan's room.

He was packing up his stuffs to. Lorcan stopped when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Grace. Can I come in?"

"Of course you can." Lorcan said. Grace entered the room with a smile on her lips.

"Your room looks exactly like mine," she said. "Have you seen our bathroom yet?"

"Yes I have," Lorcan said. "Have you?"

"No not yet. How does it look?" she asked.

"Well it's not big, but not small either," he responded.

"Does it have a shower?"

"Yes and it is pretty big."

"Good because I'm going to take a shower right now I think," Grace said.

"Okay. While you are taking a shower, I'm going down to the restaurant and get you something to eat."

"That is so nice of you Lorcan. I owe you a favor," Grace said.

"No you're not. You have done so much to me already. I'll be back soon," Lorcan said and went out. Grace was sitting on Lorcan's bed when he came back.

"You can't believe who I just saw at the restaurant," he said.

"Who did you see? And weren't you supposed to get me something to eat?" Grace asked.

"Come." Lorcan said and pulled her up. He took her down to the restaurant. He opened the restaurant door and pointed to a man. Grace gasped as she saw who the man was. It was the waiter they had on 'The Mermaid'.


	5. Dancing

**Authors note: Here is the next chapter. Thank you Artemis Is Awesomeness for editing my english and adding and deleting things. It really helps, and my fanfic would be nothing without you.**

* * *

"What is he doing here?" Grace whispered as she saw the waiter.

"I asked myself the same question," Lorcan answered. "This is really strange," he said and closed the door. Grace nodded.

"I think it's best if I eat somewhere else."

"Yeah I think so too. Oh! I think I saw a restaurant nearby," Lorcan said. They asked one of the hotel's employees about the restaurant. The employee said that it was very beautiful and that it had the best food in the whole city.

"That sounds good," Grace said. The employee eyed Grace's and Lorcan's clothes.

"But I think you need to dress up a little bit," the employee said.

"Oh yes, of course," Grace said. Then they went up stairs to change their clothes. Grace was almost done when it knocked on the door. She opened it and Lorcan stepped in.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Almost I just need to find my purse," Grace said.

"I'll help you look," Lorcan offered. After looking around for 10 minutes, Grace sat on her bed, defeated.

"I can't find it."

"Did you have anything important in it?" Lorcan asked, still searching.

"No, only money and some... women matters,"Grace said, whispering the last part.

"Are you sure it's not still at The Mermaid?"

"Yes I'm sure. I had it with me until I took a shower," Grace replied.

"Do you really need your purse now?" Lorcan asked.

Grace thought and then she said,"I don't think so, but I had all my money in it, and I don't want to inconvinace you."

"It's fine, I can pay for you at the restaurant," Lorcan said.

"Are you sure?" Grace asked. She thought he was really nice who offered to pay for her.

"Yes I am," Lorcan said.

The restaurant had many tables. And people were dancing at the dance floor. Lorcan and Grace got a table for two and sat down. Grace ordered a steak and a glass of mineral water.

"It's really weird that he is here," she said.

"Who, the waiter?" Lorcan asked and looked a little bit confused.

"Yes. Why is he here at this hotel too?" Grace asked.

"It is pretty weird," Lorcan agreed.

"And I'm sure that I left my purse on the chair when I was showering," Grace said and drank a sip of the mineral water.

"Maybe someone stole it," Lorcan said. "But why would someone do that?"

"I don't know," Grace said and ate her food. When she was done, they just sat there and talked. Suddenly she heard Look After You by The Fray.**__****Here is a little authors note from me: They are playing the song on a CD or something. It's not li****_ke The Fray are still alive. Look After You must be a really old song now when it's 500 years in the future. :)_**

"That is my favorite song," she said.

"Do you like to dance?" Lorcan asked her and she said yes. They stepped out on the dance floor. Grace placed on of her hands on Lorcan's shoulder and Lorcan wrapped his arm around Grace's waist. She looked into his beautiful, sky blue eyes. And he looked into her eyes. The only thing that existed at that moment was Lorcan, the dance and the music.

* * *

**Another Authors note: I do not own The Fray or Look After You. And I do still not own Vampirates.**


	6. Hurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampirates. But I wish I did :)**

**Thanks Artemis Is Awesomeness for editing, deleting and adding. **

* * *

Lorcan woke up early that night. It was almost dark outside. Lorcan looked around and noticed that the window was wide open. _That's odd, _he thought, _I was sure the window was closed when we came back_. The window slammed loudly into the wall outside, for it was one of those windows that folded out. He put on his clothes, and closed the window.

On the table next to the bed there was an open book. It was _The Secret Garden_. Ever since Grace had read it to him, he read it to himself over and over. Yesterday morning Lorcan had been reading it before he went to sleep. He picked up the book and continued to read where he had stopped the day before. Reading always helped him to relax and stop worrying for a while. But for once, it didn't help. Questions came in to his head like "Why was the window open when he woke up?" and "Why did the waiter show up on the second hotel they had been to?" And the last questions were the questions he thought was most important; "Is Grace safe here? Does the waiter want to hurt her? If he wants, what are they going to then? Are we going to leave this hotel too?" Lorcan cared a lot about Grace and he wanted her to be as safe as possible. He couldn't stand the idea of her getting hurt.

Meanwhile, Grace was standing in front of her mirror getting dressed. She had been woken up by the sound of a window smashing into a wall. She had heard it many times before in the lighthouse when there was storm outside. This time though, it came from Lorcan's room. Grace wondered if he was awake too. She still hadn't found her purse, which worried her a little. She searched for it some more after she and Lorcan had came back from the restaurant. As soon as she opened the door, she crashed into Lorcan.

"Ow!"

"I'm so sorry Grace! Are you alright?" Lorcan asked, worried.

"I'm fine... I think. You?"

"I'm okay," he said. "I was just about to knock on your door when you came out."

"I wanted to see if you were awake. I woke up by the sound of your window smashing into the wall," Grace said. Lorcan nodded.

"It was open when I woke up, but I am sure that I didn't open it when I went to sleep."

"Strange things are happening in this town. I want to find out what they are," Grace said. A middle-aged woman opened the door and told them to be quieter. Grace and Lorcan continued the conversation in Grace's room.

"I haven't thought about it until now, but how did the fire start? I mean, we didn't leave the fire going, and everything was just fine and dandy. A fire doesn't start just like that. And there was no sign of how the fire could have started," Lorcan said. His eyes were filled with concern.

"And my purse, it can't just disappear like that," Grace said.

"It's like someone is looking through our things while we are not watching. A window can't open itself!" Lorcan said thoughtfully.

"But who is it? And what does the person want?" Grace asked.

"I think it's the waiter. But I don't understand what he wants from us," Lorcan said. Grace nodded.

"There _is_ something really weird about him," she agreed.

"So what shall we do now? Are you hungry?" Lorcan asked Grace.

"Yes, I am really hungry right now," she answered and looked at the clock on the wall. "I'll just go and get my jacket," she said and ran to her room.

Lorcan put on his jacket too and sat down in one of the chairs. He looked at his watch that his grandfather had given him for his 13th birthday. Grace went to her room twenty minutes ago. Where was she?_ It can't take that long to get a jacket_, he thought. Full of foreboding, he knocked on her door. When she didn't open, he stepped in. What he saw would give him have nightmares for years afterwards. Grace was lying on the floor, almost completely covered in blood. Her eyes were closed and her face looked like she was just sleeping. But her body looked liked something else and she had a deep wound in her stomach.


	7. Dying inside

**Thank you Artemis Is awesomeness for once again doing a fantastic job with my fanfic! I cried when I wrote this fic. I felt so sorry for poor little Lorcan.**

**Disclaimer: Nope i still don't own Vampirates. **

* * *

"Oh my God, Grace!" Lorcan kneeled beside her, checking for a pulse. Suddenly he got up, shaking. All the blood was hard to resist. He hadn't been taking blood for almost a week. It was easier now to resist since he had been blind and given up blood during the time, but still it was hard. He swallowed and forced himself to stop thinking about drinking blood and help Grace instead. He screamed after help and tried to remember what to do. Lorcan started to push down on her chest, forcing her to breathe. A man came in.

"I heard you scream," he said. "What is it?" When he saw Grace his face turned white. "I'll call the ambulance," he said. The man went out of the room and Lorcan could hear him make a phone call.

"Please don't leave me Grace," Lorcan whispered in Grace's ear. The middle-aged woman they met earlier came in. When she saw Grace she screamed.

"What happened?" she asked, and looked like she just had seen a ghost. Lorcan looked up at her.

"I don't know. I found her like this," he said and turned back to Grace. The man ran back in

"I've called an ambulance. Is she breathing?"

"Yes," Lorcan said. He couldn't believe that Grace was hurt. The man turned to the woman.

"You can go back to your room now Mrs. Davidson. I'll go and meet the ambulance," he said. He turned back to Lorcan. "Stay here with her," he said and went out of the room. What if she dies? Lorcan didn't want to live without her, especially since he is immortal. _I should have came in with her, _he thought. It was his fault that his best friend was lying there with a weak pulse and blood all over her. Suddenly he realized that Grace had stopped breathing. He couldn't find any pulse either. Lorcan put his hands on her chest and tried to get her heart beat again. It didn't work. _Where is the ambulance?_ he thought.

"Please don't leave me! You are the only light in my life. With you I don't feel lonely anymore. After I met you, I started dreaming again. You can't die away from me!" Now tears were streaming down his face. He had never cried this much. The medics came in. The first thing they saw when they came in was a really handsome boy who was screaming and crying next to a girl. They immediately knew that the girl meant a lot to him. They checked the girls pulse. She was dead.

"I'm sorry but it isn't anything we can do," one of them said to Lorcan. More tears started to stream down his face now.

"No please no!" he screamed. "She can't be dead. There's so much that I haven't told her." _I'm going to kill the person who did this to her! _the side of Lorcan that wasn't crying thought.

"Can I be alone with her for a minute?" he asked. The medics nodded and stepped out of the room and closed the door. Lorcan looked at Grace. She was so beautiful. He wanted to see her beautiful, emerald green eyes again looking into his. He wanted to hear her voice, even if it was to scold him over trying to make her leave for her own good. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. It was the captain's whispering voice saying, "_You know what you must do."_

_

* * *

_

**Please review everyone! xD **


	8. On the beach

**Thank you Artemis Is Awesomeness for doing a wonderful job with my fanfic again. **

**Disclaimer: No, still don't own Vampirates. **

* * *

Grace slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she could see was Lorcan's amazingly beautiful eyes. She was lying in his arms.

"Lorcan," she whispered.

"You're awake!" he said and hugged her tightly. He was still crying, but this time they were happy tears.

"I was sure that I was dead," Grace said confused. "How can I be alive?" she asked. Lorcan looked at her.

"You're not alive." Grace's eyes widened.

"So this is what it's like to be a vampirate," Grace said, a smile creeping onto her face. Lorcan laughed.

"I remembered the day you realized that the crew and I were vampirates and you asked so many questions. Now you know how it is," he said. Grace started to laugh too. There was a knock on the door and a medic asked,"Are you finished?"

Lorcan looked at Grace.

"What are we going to do? They can't know that you're alive. If they see you they will get suspicious," he said. Grace thought.

"We can get out through the window. They'll never know that I'm alive. And if they decide to search after me, they will never look at the Vampirate ship. They don't even know that it exists!" she said.

"But what if someone sees you? You know it would look pretty strange if someone's walking around covered in blood," Lorcan said. Grace knew that he was right. How would she get rid of the blood?

"It's night and dark, so maybe they won't see the blood. I can wash it off in the ocean later," she said. Lorcan nodded and opened the window. The medic knocked on the door again and asked the same question as before. Lorcan and Grace quickly jumped through the window. They landed on a balcony, and climbed down the rest of the way to the ground.

"What are going to do now?" Grace asked Lorcan. He looked around in the garden.

"We need to get our belongings back," he said and looked at the window they just had climbed out of. "But I don't know how."

"Do we really need our belongings?" Grace asked. Lorcan shook his head and they started to walk towards the water. They found a bay without any people near.

"Close your eyes!" Grace said. He did as he was told. Then there was a splash. "Okay!" Lorcan opened his eyes again. He picked up Grace's clothes and brought them to the bay to wash. It didn't work at all. He started a fire and sat down next to it.

"Close your eyes again Lorcan!" Grace said. Lorcan did what she said. When she told him to open them again, she was sitting next to him with her clothes on again. She leaned her head against his left shoulder and looked into the fire. _It's now or never! _Lorcan thought. He opened his mouth to say what he had wanted to say for so long.

"I-"he started but suddenly someone walked closer to them on the beach. Lorcan stood up. He wasn't surprised at person who was standing in front of them. Because once again, it was the waiter.

* * *

**Please review everyone!**


	9. Sandor

Lorcan looked at the waiter with anger in his eyes. The waiter had a knife in his right hand.

"Did you kill Grace?" Lorcan screamed. The waiter smiled.

"Yes I did. But I see that you turned her into a Vampirate." That made Lorcan looked even angrier.

"Why? Why did you do it?" he said.

"The captain told me to do it," the waiter answered as if it was obvious.

"Which captain?" Grace asked. She was standing next to Lorcan. The waiter looked at them both.

"Captain Sidorio," he said. Grace and Lorcan gasped.

"Who are you?" Lorcan asked.

"My name is Sandor and I'm the only human onboard the Blood Captain. Sidorio told me to follow you and kill you both as soon as I got the chance," Sandor replied.

"But Sidorio don't take blood from donors so why are you human?" Grace asked and looked a little confused.

"A human can follow you and watch you better than a vampire can. As a human I can follow you even when it's day," Sandor said.

"Was it you who opened my window. Was you in my room that night?" Lorcan asked.

"Yes I was in your room. I was watching you when you were sleeping, trying to find the best way to kill you both. But you woke up before I got any idea. I was desperate because Sidorio told me to come back before the week was over," Sandor said and smiled again. It was an evil smile.

"Did you steel my purse too?" Grace asked. She didn't like the purse that much, but she still wanted to know where it was. Sandor looked at her and kept smiling.

"Yes I did. I took it so I could put blood in it as a warning to what who's going to happen to you both."

"You killed Grace! I'm going to kill you!" Lorcan screamed. He jumped up and took Sandor's knife before Sandor even had reacted. But he soon realised what was going on, and jumped out of the way from Lorcan and the knife. Sandor didn't have any weapon now, but he was quicker than Lorcan. Soon, Sandor got tired and couldn't move that fast anymore. Lorcan stabbed him in the chest and he felled to the ground. Grace checked his pulse.

"He is gone," she said. Lorcan put his arms around her.

"He can't threat us now," he said.

"What if Sidorio find him and turns him into a vampire too," Grace said. Lorcan looked at the ocean and said:

"We can hide him so they'll never find out. Maybe they will think that he betrayed them and left for a beautiful girl or something."

"But how did Sidorio find out that we were going to camp this week?" Grace asked.

"Someone on the Vampirate ship must have betrayed us, but who?" Lorcan said, pressing Grace closer to him. _I really need to tell her now!_ He thought.

"There is something I need to tell you Grace," he started.

"What is it?" Grace said, curious. Lorcan took a deep breath and finally he said it.

"I love you." Grace didn't know what to say so she just kissed him on the mouth.

"I love you too," she said.

"Your clothes are wet since I tried to wash them, so you must be freezing. It's a pretty cold night," Lorcan said and gave her his jacket. Suddenly he realised that Sandor's body still was lying on the beach. He put him down in the ocean and Sandor's body sank to the deep ocean's bottom. Lorcan and Grace sat down next to the fire. Grace wondered if Lorcan was freezing now that she had his jacket. She asked him, but his only reply was a smile and one more kiss. For both of them, that moment felt so perfect.


	10. Together forever

**Thanks Artemis Is Awesomeness for doing a great job with this story. This story would definately suck without your help.**

* * *

It had been almost two months since Lorcan had killed Sandor. They still hadn't found the spy which made Lorcan suspicious of everyone. Now they were on their way to the feast. Grace had a gotten a donor, too. His name was Peter and he had been on the Nocturne for almost 50 years now. The Vampirate who had him as a donor had joined Sidorio's crew during the rebellion. When the feast had started and they all sat down, Lorcan suddenly stood up.

"I'm sorry for disturbing, but I need to ask someone an important question," he said. Grace frowned and wondered what the question might be. It must be very important if Lorcan is interrupting the feast just like that. Lorcan just smiled and continued.

"Grace, I have to know, Will you marry me?" he asked, looking at her. Grace was surprised by the question. She was only 14! But, she didn't care, for that was her age forever now. She didn't have to think any of the little complications, because she already knew what she was going to answer.

"Yes! Yes, of course I want to marry you," she said happily and with her eyes full of tears. Lorcan kissed her.

"I don't have any ring yet," he said.

"I honestly don't care. You're mine, and that's all that matters," Grace said and hugged him tightly. Everyone began to applaud. Grace had never felt as happy as she was right now.

Grace couldn't believe that it was her wedding day today. It was one month after Lorcan's proposal. Grace expected for the planning to take forever, but Darcy must have been a wedding planner, or been planning this for awhile. Right now, Darcy was brushing Grace's hair and helping her into the wonderful white dress Darcy had preordered. Darcy had been very happy when Grace had asked her if she wanted to be her maid of honor. She had answered yes immediately.

"You look stunning Grace," Darcy said when they were finished.

"Thank you Darcy," Grace said.

"What's wrong, Miss Tempest? You know I can read you like a book."

"It's just that I'm so nervous."

"I know, but you look really beautiful and Lorcan is going to need to gasp for air when he sees you," Darcy said, hugging her friend and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go now! Just because you're immortal now doesn't mean you can take forever! Lorcan's waiting!"

The wedding was beautiful. Darcy had been right. Lorcan was gasping when he saw Grace. After the wedding almost everyone was dancing. Grace and Lorcan started laughing when Look After You by The Fray came. on as their first dance song. It was the same song that they had danced to for only three months ago.

"Do you still love this song?" Lorcan asked her.

"Yes, but not as much as I love you," she answered. Suddenly they heard a noise from outside the room. Everyone went silent. Lorcan took out his cutlass, and the door flew open. And in came Sidorio.

* * *

**I do still not own Vampirates or The Fray and their song Look After You. Please review everyone!**


	11. He is back

**The awesome Artemis Is Awesomeness wrote this chapter. So all credit goes to her.**

**Disclaimer: The same as usual!**

* * *

Sidorio walked into the feast room as if he owned it. Since Lorcan and Grace were at the other side of the room, Lorcan turned to Darcy.

"Darcy, get Grace out of here!" he whispered. Darcy took Grace's hand and started walking.

"Wait," Grace said. She turned and gave Lorcan a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go!" Darcy and Grace left in a flash through the door behind them. Lorcan turned back around to Sidorio, who was already halfway across the room. Then he got up on the table and looked at everybody.

"Sorry to be so late, but I never got an invitation. I had to have a little birdy come and tell me," Sidorio smiled evily. "Now, I see Mr. Furey, but where is the Mrs.? Did she dump you already?"

"What are you doing here, Sidorio?" Lorcan asked, his cutlass still raised.

"Isn't it obvious? I've crashed the party. And Sandor did not finish you off. So, I'm here to complete the job," Sidorio said.

"Darcy, slow down! It's hard to run in this dress," Grace whispered.

"Sorry Grace." Darcy slowed down. Grace noticed that Darcy kept looking around, a confused look on her face.

"Are you lost?" Grace asked.

"No." Grace glared at Darcy. "Fine, yes. I'm trying to get us to your cabin." Grace started looking to as they ran.

"Here it is," Grace said. They went inside the cabin, and shut the door.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here," Sidorio said, his sword at Lorcan's throat.


	12. Cut

**Thank you Artemis Is Awesomeness for doing an amazing job with this fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I think you can guess.**

* * *

Grace gasped, the fear in her eyes visable to everyone. She was terrified that Sidorio would kill Lorcan. She loved him more than anything, and couldn't loose him now. Not after everything they had been through.

"Please don't hurt him," Grace whispered.

"I won't promise anything," Sidorio said, an evil smile still on his lips. "I won't hurt dear Lorcan as long as you both are doing as I'm saying. Now I want you to take Furey's cutlass," he said and held out Lorcan's cutlass. He was still holding his own broadsword at Lorcan's throat. Without moving his broadsword from Lorcan he gave it to her, and she took it. "Hold it on your throat like I'm holding mine on Lorcan's." Sidorio hissed. Grace did as he said. She could feel the cold blade on her skin.

"How did you know that we were going camping? And that we were getting married today?" Grace asked.

"Peter told me," Sidorio said. Grace couldn't believe that her own donor had betrayed them. She had always known that something was strange about him. He almost never spoke to anyone of the other donors or the vampirates.

"Are you surprised Grace?" Sidorio asked. Grace didn't know what she would answer. Oddly enough, she wasn't surprised. But she wasn't about to let Sidorio know that. Sidorio just laughed when she didn't answer.

"You don't know if you are surprised, am I right? Now I want you to take the sword, and kill yourself," he said.

"Don't do it Grace!" Lorcan screamed. Sidorio punched him in the gut.

"Shut up Furey! Do it or else I _will_ kill him," Sidorio said. Grace took a harder grip on the cutlass and prepared to cut herself to death. She took a deep breath, and the weirdest thought of the Princess de Lamballe came into her head.

"I love you Lorcan, more than anything or anyone else. I just want you to know it before I die," she said.

"Grace, please don't do this," Lorcan begged her.

"Why not?" Sidorio asked with a wicked smile.

"I love her too much."

"Well if she doesn't do it I will kill you," Sidorio hissed. Grace prepared to kill herself by slicing her head clean off. She took a breath, and brought the sword closer to her neck, until it started to make a cut. She started to move it farther into her neck.


	13. A little note

_**Hi, this is Lorcan-Grace's beta for this story, Arty. There is someone who keeps reviewing called person who says that 'this fic makes me sick to my stomach', etc. I have a few things to say. **_

_**First off, why are you even reading this fic if you hate it so much?**_

_**Second, you need to shut your trap! Everyone gets it, you hate this fic. Well, okay then. You don't need to keep saying that L-G is a terrible writer, why not trying to give constructive critiscism instead of lowering her self-confidence?**_

_**Sorry for everyone else who has to read this note, I would PM person if they had an account, but they reviewed anonymous, so I had to say it on here. Sorry again to the other readers. This just got me fuming. **__**I won't keep you any longer.**_

_**~Arty**_


	14. Death

**Thanks again Artemis Is Awesomeness for doing an awesome job with this fic. **

* * *

Grace was just about to kill herself, when Sidorio let out a scream and fell to the floor. He had let go of Lorcan and was now lying on the floor with... his head... at the other side of the room. Grace looked up and saw Darcy standing with a knife in her hands. She had forgotten that Darcy still was in the room and thankfully Sidorio had forgotten that too. Lorcan got up and hugged Grace.

"Thank you Darcy," he said and kissed Grace on the forehead.

"You're welcome," Darcy said and leaned over Sidorio's body. "He's dead, I'd say."

"Are you sure?" Lorcan said, concerned.

"I'm sure."

"Well, shall we go back to the feast to tell everyone it's over?"Grace asked. Both Darcy and Lorcan nodded, and they went back to the feast room, Lorcan and Grace not letting go of each of each other.

_Epilouge_

Lorcan asked two men to pick up Sidorio's dead body. They did as he said and went out of the room. Everything soon got back to normal and Lorcan and Grace were dancing again.

"Maybe we should take our honeymoon now," Grace said, looking at her husband.

"That sounds excellent," he said. They both said goodbye to all of their well-wishers, and went to their cabin.

* * *

**So this is the end of it. What did you think? Please review! Many hugs from Lorcan-Grace, and have a good summer!**


End file.
